Goodnight, My Love
by Rinidaze02
Summary: She was too slow. Now her husband is dead.


Akane ran to the hospital as fast as she could.

She needed to get there on time. Even though her legs were starting to hurt, she kept running.

Akane kept telling herself she was going to make it. She had to. She had to for him. She needs him and he needs her.

So she can't stop now. She'll keep running to get to him.

* * *

Three hours earlier

Nekomaru Nidai was coaching his football team for the upcoming game when felt a pinch in his chest. He clutched his chest and started wheezing. One of the players noticed and rushed to his coach. Another player called ran to the locker room and called 911.

Akane Owari, a gymnastics teacher, was helping one of her students on balance beam when she got a call from Mikan from the hospital she worked at. She said that Nekomaru, her husband, was at the hospital. He had a heart attack.

She froze. Akane felt her world sink into a black hole. Akane had Asahina continue helping the kid and asked her to lock up after. She ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Akane arrived at the hospital in 30 minutes. She looked around the waiting room for Mikan. She saw Mikan walk towards her. Mikan told her she had to wait in the waiting area.

Mikan told her Nekomaru's condition. She said that his heart was slowing down. The doctors tried everything they could but weren't able to resuscitate him.

His heart attack was too severe that his body couldn't take it. He died on the operating table 20 minutes before Akane arrived.

Akane felt her body freeze. Her world shattered in pieces in mere seconds. She was too late. She was too slow. She didn't run fast enough.

Now her husband is dead. She lost her better half. All because she was too slow.

Mikan tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault. She comforted Akane as she cried. Her heart wanted to stop beating. Nekomaru was her life and she lost him.

Mikan told her she can see his body. She took Akane to the room to confirm it was him. Of course it was him. She could tell by the tattoo on his chest. It said 'Akane'. He got on her birthday. She had one on her chest that said 'Nekomaru'.

She dropped to the floor and cried more. It was all too much for her. It was too early for him. They planned on having children. Growing old together.

Akane confirmed it was him. Akane told Mikan that she wanted to go home. Mikan nodded and told Akane to wait while she grabbed her stuff from the nurse lounge.

* * *

An hour past and Akane arrived home. Akane got out of Mikan's car, thanked her for the ride and closed the door.

Akame walked into the cold and empty house. She started crying again. She slowly walked up to the bedroom, put on pajamas, and went back downstairs to grab a tub of ice cream.

She sat in the living room with the lights off. The only light in the room was coming from a street lamp outside. She began reminiscing.

She remembered how they met. It was a sports conference. He was quite popular. He inspired many young males and females. Told them to be confident and enjoy the sport they play. He was a good public speaker.

Akane gained some confidence and walked up to him. Nekomaru took a liking already. She was brave and high spirited. She didn't take no for an answer. He liked that she was a gymnast and taught it.

* * *

Nekomaru saw himself in Akane. He loved being a coach. Felt like he was playing even though he couldn't.

Nekomaru asked Akane to dinner the next day. They had many things in common. Nekomaru and Akane fell in love after that.

Akane remembered Nekomaru telling her why he couldn't play sports. He had a heart condition that started at nine years old. His body was really weak. His doctor didn't think he would survive.

Nekomaru's dream of becoming a sports star was shattered. So instead of being a player, he settled on being a coach. It still felt like he was playing. As he got older, he became a football coach to a college team.

* * *

Akane stopped herself from reminiscing. She was getting depressed each passing second she thought of him. It's been 12 hours since his death. Akane wanted to hide. She wanted to disappear.

She put back the tub of ice cream in the freezer. She laid on the couch holding her blanket. The blanket smelled like him.

She fell asleep from crying so much. Before that she whispered a phrase Nekomaru would say to her before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my love."


End file.
